1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved poster board wall display system. More specifically, the invention relates to a free hanging, lightweight, poster board support that adjustably mounts to the wall and detachably suspends a poster board away from the wall for display purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic concept of displaying lightweight poster board containing lithographic prints or the like can be closely correlated to the general practice employed in displaying other works of art by hanging them on the wall. Thus, it is known to generally hang a poster board on a wall by use of various types of picture hangers and fasteners whether the poster board with lithographic print is framed or unframed. However, because of the poster board's inherent lack of significant mass and because of the aesthetics of lithographic art, it would be preferable to employ a method of hanging such art work wherein the print is left unframed, readily replaceable or repositionable and, as the inventor of the present application has discovered, displaced and suspended away from the wall. However, prior to the present invention, no generally known or accepted system for achieving these goals was readily available to the artists or art studios.